Different
by Zazaza gogo da
Summary: Watch as Naruto goes through a different life with more friends, more power and more brains as a kid. He will have to work with everything he's got to beat the evil that the future brings. Sucky summary, I know. It's better than it sounds. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this story has a bounced from one of my friends to another then to me. Unlike the other two, I'm not planning on taking it down. They both stuck with one long first chapter, but I'm splitting that up and changing stuff around in them. Now, there are parts on this chapter that I would consider light shounen ai, but it might just be like brotherly/friendly fluff, or something. I do hope you all enjoy! *bows***

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

**Warning: **Ooc

**Chapter 1:** Friends

"Aniki!? Why'd you pick a fight again?" A gray haired child asked as he bandaged up his older, blond friend on a park bench.

"Because they were bullying you! As your friend I must defend you!" The blond said back.

"That may be true, but still. Inu-san and Hokage-oji-san told us not to get involved with any of the Uchiha clan besides Itachi-san, Shisui-san and Mikoto-san." The younger one scolded.

"I know, but that teme was asking for it! He shouldn't have done that!" The blond asked.

"And what exactly did he do, Naruto?" They both turned to see two dark haired boy walking up to them.

"Itachi-san, Shisui-san, hello." The gray haired kid said, waving at the two.

"Hello Shinjitsu, Naruto." Itachi said as Shisui gave his greeting. "So what did my otouto do this time?" He asked as he took a seat next to the blond as Shisui sat next to the other child.

"That teme was first making fun of Mi, then he and his stupid fangirls started throwing stuff at him! I just gave them a taste of their own medicine is all." The blond said as he got done being bandaged up.

"I told you that I was fine. I'm use to it by now." The two older boys just frowned.

"Well you shouldn't be! Why the hell are we treated like this!?" Naruto yelled at the younger one. He just looked down and apologized. "...No. I should apologized. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"You are right though, Naruto. You two don't deserve this kind of treatment, but you must remember what we've told you." Shisui said as he patted the red head's head.

"Um...that was..." Naruto looked like he was thinking, making his friend giggle.

"You said that people are afraid of what they don't understand and put their thoughts into their children's minds." Shinjitsu said.

"That's right." That's when an ANBU with gravity defying silver hair appeared before them. "Hello, Inu-san."

"Hi Inu-san!" Shinjitsu said.

"Hey Wan-chan!" Naruto said as the two kids hugged the older male.

"Hello you two." He said with a smile on his face, not that any of them could see it. He then turned to Itachi. "Hokage-sama has a mission for you." Itachi just sighed and got up.

"I'll deal with Sasuke later. Just make sure you stay out of trouble, okay?" Itachi said as he ruffled their hair. They just giggled and agreed. "I'll see you guys later."

"See ya!" Naruto called out.

"Bye." Shinjitsu said.

"Well we should get going as well." Shisui said as he got up. "Come one." The two got up and took his outstretched hands.

* * *

"Hey, Shisui-nii. Can you teach us how to do that jutsu your famous for?" Naruto asked as he and his friend got into their beds.

"Huh? You're way to young to be learning something like that." The teen said as he tucked them in. "Why would you want to learn that anyways?"

"So if something like today happens again, we can just quickly leave." The youngest one said.

"Well how about this. When you guys are in your last year of the academy, then me and Itachi will teach you guys a really awesome jutsu." Naruto cheered as Shinjitsu eagerly nodded his head. "Well you two get some sleep. I need to get back to the compound. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Shisui-nii!"

"Bye Shisui-san." The two said at the same time.

"Bye guys." With that he took his leave.

"I can't wait until we're in our last year now!" Naruto said as he jumped a little in his bed. Shisui just chuckled from the other side of the door and left.

* * *

"I have to pee." Naruto said groggily as he got out of bed. After getting done with his business, he headed for his bed. Before he got in, he heard something and turned to see that Shinjitsu was whimpering in his bed. Walking over to the bed, he woke up his friend and saw that he had tears streaming down his face and looked really confused. "Mi, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream or something?" The blond asked, getting a nod. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to bother you..." He said, looking at his lap. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"You're my best friend and like a brother to me. You can never be a bother. You got that?" The blond said. Shinjitsu just gave a small nod. "Good." Naruto crawled into the bed and put the blanket over both of them. "Now tell me what happened."

"I don't really remember much, but I do remember running through a forest and...and I was s-scared b-because no one w-was there and it was d-d-dark and there were m-monsters and..." He ended up crying into his friend's chest.

"It's okay. I'm here. No need to cry." Naruto said, rubbing he younger one's back. "I'll always be here for you."

"Really? Y-you won't leave me?" Shinjitsu asked, looking up at the blond.

"Of course. We're practically brothers!" Naruto said with a smile. "Now come on. Let's get some sleep for tomorrow." He said as they laid down and went to sleep.

**_END CHAPTER_**

**Okay, shorter than the original for those of you who have actually read the original work, but I said I was going to split it, so...yeah. I have nothing else to say. So, until next time, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is number two for you guys. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Warning: Ooc**

**Chapter 2: **Life

"I have to go. See you during lunch." Naruto said as he and Shinjitsu went to seperate sides of the academy building.

"Yeah. Have a good time." The gray haired child said before walking away.

'Urg. I hate having to leave him. I already know he's going to get a ton of crap in class and the damn sensei won't do anything about it!' Naruto thought as he opened the door and saw almost everyone there. He walked in just in time to not get stepped on by a pink haired girl and a yellow haired girl. 'Not these two. I better get to a seat before my eardrums burst.' He thought as he looked around the class. He saw three open seats. One was next to the most shy girl he has ever met, another was next to the laziest kid he's ever seen and the last was next to the most arrogant kid he's ever seen. 'I guess I don't really have a choice.' He thought as he walked towards the shy girl. "Hey, Hinata. Can I sit here?" She let out a small yelp and looked to see it was him and got a small blush on her face.

"U-um...sure you can, Naruto-kun." She said as he sat down. That's when the two teachers walked in.

"Okay everyone. I'm sure you all know what day it is. Today we will be checking you skills in ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu and weapon handling. So if you would all please follow us outside, we will begin." Doing as they were told, everyone got up and started walking out. "We will be starting with your genjutsu. First up is..."

'I wonder if Mi is having a better time.' Naruto thought as one kid went after another.

"Next up is Uzumaki Naruto." Hearing his name being called, Naruto walked up and stood on front of the two teachers. "Okay Naruto, all you have to do is tell me the number of trees you see to your right."

"That's easy!" Turing to his right he counted them and turned back to the sensei. "There are thirteen trees, Iruka-sensei." He said proudly. Iruka just sighed and marked something down.

"Wrong Naruto. You couldn't see through the genjutsu." The man said as he looked at his clipboard. Naruto just huffed and walked away. "Okay, now we'll be seeing your ninjutsu skills."

'This is messed up! I thought I could see through the genjutsu! Shisui-nii, Itachi-nii and Mi help me out all the damn time! I should have gotten that!' The blond thought as he watched everyone else work on either their Bunshin no Jutsu or Henge no Jutsu.

"Now for anyone who wants extra credit, please come over here." Mizuki said. "All you have to do is use a jutsu not taught in the academy." The only people to do so were Naruto, Sasuke, and a boy with glasses and a high collared shirt.

"Naruto, you aren't allowed to use your Oiroke no Jutsu." Iruka said, making Naruto slowly back away before he got yelled at for trying it. "Now, let's start you you, Shino." He said, Turing to the guy in the glasses. "Just do any jutsu you can."

"**Hijutsu: Mushinuma**." He said calmly as he put his hands onto the ground. There was suddenly insects around the base of one of the trees and uprooted it, lifting it up a few inches before letting it go. Shino looked like he was a little tired. "I am sorry. I couldn't finish the jutsu because I am not strong enough to use it to it's full power."

"It's fine Shino. You still get some points for doing it." Iruka said, marking his clipboard again.

"That's the most I've ever heard him talk." Some boy whispered.

"Eww. That's so gross! Those were bugs! He's so weird!" One girl said. Shino just silently walked towards a tree as people were whispering stuff about him. Naruto got a tick mark on his head.

"Oi! Can all of you just shut up!" Everyone just stayed quiet. "At least he did a jutsu, unlike the rest of you!" He said as he walked over to the silent boy. "I actually think that was an awesome jutsu! I bet you're all just jealous that he's better than you!" Naruto said, patting Shino on the back.

"You're just saying that because you're a weirdo too, Naruto-baka!" The pink haired girl from before said.

"Now let's just calm down." Iruka said.

"Hm. They started it." Naruto muttered.

"...Thank you..." Turing his head, Naruto looked at the boy.

"Huh? Aw, it was nothing." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Did you really like my jutsu?" He asked.

"Well I did find it weird since it was bugs, but that's why I liked it. It was different!" He said with a smile and a thumbs up. Shino just nodded his head.

"Okay, Sasuke. It's your turn." Mizuki said.

"Now I'll show you a _real _jutsu." He said as he did some hand signs. "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**" He yelled as a stream of fire came from his mouth and formed a small ball of fire a small ways away from him.

"Ha! That's all!? Itachi can do _way_ better than that!" Naruto exclaimed, getting glares from most of the girls. Sasuke looked mad too and lost focuse on the justsu. A small piece of the fire went flying and ended up hitting the grass, setting it on fire. The fire grew quickly and now the academy was ablaze.

"We need to get help!" Mizuki said.

"We need to help the kids still inside!" Iruka said as he started to head for the building. "Mizuki! You go get help! I want the rest of you to stay here and don't leave the school perimeters!" He said as Mizuki ran off and the kids watched in horror as the the school burned.

'Damnit! Mi is in there! I have to go help him! But Iruka-sensei said not to move...But he's my friend!' While Naruto was having his internal battle, as small group of villagers started to gather around to see what was going on. They saw some of the teachers coming out with most of the kids.

"We're here to help!" They all turned to see some shinobi. They quickly did some hand signs and spewed water onto the building, putting the flames out.

"We have gotten all of the children out!" One of the teachers said to Iruka.

"That's good." Naruto looked around and couldn't find his friend anywhere. He started to panic and ran up to the two.

"Where's Mi!?" He exclaimed, looking at the two. They just looked down at him, confused.

"Naruto, who's Mi?" Iruka asked, looking at the panicing boy.

"Shinjitsu! Where's Shinjitsu!? WHERE'S MY BROTHER!" He yelled out loud. Realizing who he was talking about the two teacher started to panic too.

"What!? He isn't out!?" The sensei next to Iruka said as the two looked around and couldn't find the boy anywhere.

"Damn!" Iruka ran back into the, still burning, building.

"What's going on? Why did Iruka-sensei run back in?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Was there still someone inside?" The blond girl asked. She then saw Naruto looking at the building with wide eyes and tears in them. "It's Naruto's fault this happened!" She exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at him. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked around to see glares and accusing looks.

"Yeah! If he didn't say bad stuff about Sasuke-kun, then the academy wouldn't have been set on fire! It's all his fault!" The pink haired one said. Now almost everyone was yelling at him and telling him that it was all his fault.

'No...No...No...' He shook his head to try and ignore the voices.

"If the person that's in there and Iruka-sensei die, it's all because of you!" One of the kids yelled out. That's when Naruto snapped. He fell to his knees and started to cry.

'It's my fault if Mi and Iruka-sensei die...!' He didn't care if he was seen crying anymore. He was just hoping that his friend, that he thought of as a brother, and the only teacher that cared about him would be safe.

"Oi! Leave him alone! It's that damn Uchiha's fault for losing focus!" Hearing this, Naruto looked up to see a brunet with a dog standing in front of him.

"He is right. If Sasuke-san didn't lose focus then the building wouldn't have caught on fire." Shino said, walking up to them.

"This isn't all Naruto-kun's fault. You just all want someone to blame." They saw the shy girl walk up to them.

"Look! Someone's coming out!" They all turned to see Iruka come out of the building with Shinjitsu in his arms. He ran until he got far enough from the flames.

"We need a medic! His breathing is low!" Iruka said as someone came forward.

"I'm a medic. Let me see." A woman said as she check on him.

'Please be safe. Please don't die.' Naruto thought. The medic went wide eyed and looked at Iruka.

"I'm so sorry, but...I can't help him and it would take to long to get him to the hospital." She said. Everyone gasped at hearing this while some other just looked somewhat pleased to get rid of someone who was friends with Naruto. Everything stopped as Naruto heard those words. They kept repeating in his mind as he slowly started walking towards the three. He could faintly hear the three kids calling out to him, but just continued to walk until he reached the three.

"...No...Mi...You can't die..." He said as he fell to his knees next to the motionless body.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry...I couldn't get to him in time." Iruka said, looking at the blond. Naruto just started that the body until he put his arms under Shinjitsu and lifted him into a hug. "Naruto..." He watched as Naruto held the body and continued to cry. 'Was he...Naruto's friend?...His only friend...' He thought as he realized that it was true.

"Move out of the way!"

"Move damnit!" This was a sight that no one thought they would see. Itachi, Shisui and Mikoto were pushing people aside to get through. Thinking that they were there for him, Sasuke started walking towards them, but was shocked when they ran right passed him.

"Naruto-kun! Shin-kun!" Mikoto said as the three reached them. They saw the scene and went wide eyed as they saw young, lifeless body. Mikoto started to cry as Itachi and Shisui tightened their fists.

"Kaa-san? Nii-san? Shisui? What's wrong. It's good that I'm alive, right?" Sasuke said, walking up to them. The next thing he knew he had a red mark on his cheek. Mikoto looked sad, but also mad.

"One of your classmates is dead and you don't care that he died?" She asked in a harsh tone. He just started in shock. "I'm sorry for hitting you." She said as tears came down her face. She bent down and hugged the boy.

"We just parted yesterday...Why did this have to happen...?" Itachi said as he saw Shisui trembling. "Shisui..."

"I promised them..." His fists started to turn white. "I promised them that I would teach them the Shunshin when they were older...I can't even help them! How are we good friends...we were like their brothers and we can't even help them..." He said as some tears rolled down his face. Itachi just look at him in sorrow. Among all the Uchiha, Shisui was one of the only ones who would openly show emotion, but Itachi felt the same way.

"Please...please don't die...you can't die on me, Mi." Naruto said, still holding the body. "What about Itachi-nii and Shisui-nii and Jiji and Mikoto-san...what about me? Are you just going to leave me like that?" He cried. "Please...Mi...don't leave me here...I need you...I...I'm sorry...This is my fault...Mi...just please...don't leave me..." He continued to cry.

'**He is still alive. Do you want to save him?'**

"Huh?" He looked up and saw the everything was the same.

'**Do you want to save him?**'

"Who are you?" He asked, looking around.

"Naruto-kun? Who are you talking too?" Mikoto asked, looking at the blond.

'**I am in your head. I will only repeat it one more time. Do you want to save him?**' He wasn't sure on what to do or if he should trust the voice, but the thought of saving one of the people he loved like family over powered all other stuff.

'Yeah. I want to save him no matter what.' He thought in his head.

'**Good. Now do as I say.**' The voice said. '**I shall give you a piece of my power and you will have to transfer it into his body.**'

'How am I supposes to do that?' He asked.

'**You have to put your hand over his heart.**' The voice said. '**I'm going to give you my power now.**' Naruto could feel a sudden surge go through his body and felt power welling up inside of him. Doing as he was told, Naruto put his hand over Shinjitsu's heart.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Itachi said as they watched what was happening.

'I need to save him!' He could feel all the power that swelled up leaving his body and going into Shinjitsu. A small amount of red chakra came off of his hand and went onto Shinjitsu. Everyone was questioning what he was doing, but were shocked when they heard caughing and turned to see that it was Shinjitsu. He started to breath more and slowly opened his eyes.

"A-aniki...y-you're h-here..." He said silently.

"Of course I am, baka. I promised that I wouldn't leave you and I meant it." He said with tears in his eyes. Shinjitsu just got a smile on his face and closed his eyes. "Mi!?"

"Here. I'll take him." The medic from before said, taking the uncounaious boy. Naruto reluctantly agreed and sat back.

"Naruto, what did you do?" Iruka asked, looking as amazed as the other people.

"I...don't know. I just heard a voice asking if I wanted to save him..." Naruto said, looking at his younger friend. "I wanted to save Mi no matter what. Even if I had to give up everything." Naruto said. He then felt a hand on top of his head and ruffle his hair. He saw that it was Iruka.

"You really do care about him, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"We'll take him to the hospital. He'll be fine, but I'd like to run some tests." The medic said.

"Ah. Right." He then turned to everyone else. "Okay. You can all wait until your parents get here to pick you up. When they do you are free to go." He said. He then looked down at the blond. "Come on."

"Huh? What?" He looked confused.

"Don't you want to see how he is?" Iruka asked.

"Oh yeah! Come on!" Naruto said as he ran off. "You're too slow Iruka-sensei!" He yelled back.

"Kids." He then started to run after the blond.

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there's that. I have a question for all of you who actually decided to continued reading this after the first chapter. What pairings do you wanna see and who do you want Shinjitsu to be paired with? Well, anyways, until next time, see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Number three for you guys. Here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 3: **Power

"I'm so sorry for causing all this!" Naruto said, looking at Shinjitsu. The gray haired child had bandages around his arms, legs and his head. He was in one of the hospital beds.

"It's fine." He said with a sweat drop at seeing Naruto apologizing for the tenth time since he got there.

"I am so glad you're alive."

"I am too." That's when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you alright!?" The door opened to show the brunet, the shy girl and Shino.

"Um... Do I know you?" The red head asked.

"Ah. No. We're Naruto's classmates." The brunet said. "My name is Kiba, by the way. Inuzuka Kiba and this is my partner, Akamaru." He said, pointing to the dog on his head. The dog gave a bark as a greeting.

"I am Aburame Shino." The glasses wearing boy said.

"Hi. My name is Hyuga Hinata." She said with a wave.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you. My name is Uso Shinjitsu." He said with a small bow. He got a questioning look from them.

"Your name contradicts itself." Kiba said bluntly.

"I get that a lot." The younger one said with a sigh. "Not that I mind or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh. Well since you're Naruto's friend we wanted to see if you were alright." Kiba said.

"Thank you."

"Why would your are if he is my friend?" Naruto asked with a questioning look.

"...Cuz we wanna be your friends..." Kiba muttered.

"Huh!? Wha'd you say!?" Naruto asked.

"Uso-san, why is there a number one on the back of your hand?" Shino asked suddenly as the two other boys were arguing. True to what he said, there was a a kanji for one on the back of his right hand.

"You don't have to be so formal with me. To answer your question, I don't know. All I know is that it has power sealed inside of it. I can feel it." Shinjitsu said as he put his other hand over the the number.

'Was that because of what happened?' Naruto wondered, remembering what happened.

'**Yeah.**'

'Who are you!?' Naruto mentally yelled. That's when there was yet again another knock on the door. This time it opened to show the Uchihas that were there.

"Shin-kun, are you okay?" Mikoto asked as she ran up and hugged him.

"What do you want?" Kiba growled as Sasuke walked up with the other two.

"...I'm sorry..." He said, looking at Naruto then at Shinjitsu. "It was partially my fault that the building caught on fire. I'm also sorry for how mean I've been over the years." He said, looking down. Shinjitsu looked at Naruto, who pouted and walked up to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry for saying that and making you lose focus." He reluctantly said. He stuck his hand out. "No hard feelings?" Sasuke looked up with wide eyes and took the hand with a smile.

"No hard feelings." He said as they shook hands.

"Now that that's done...be more careful next time." Shisui said as he slammed his fists onto their heads, making them fall to the ground. He then turned to Shinjitsu. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Thanks Shisui-san."

"Ahem. If I may interrupt." They turned to see the Hokage at the doorway with two ANBU there.

"Hokage-sama." Most of them said.

"Yo, Jiji." Naruto said casually.

"Hello Hokage-ojii-san." The youngest said with a small bow.

"I am glad to see you are all alright." The old man said walking into the room. "If you all wouldn't mind, I would like to speak with Naruto and Shinjitsu for a moment." Doing as they were told they all left. Everyone was gone except Naruto, Shinjitsu, the Hokage and the ANBU. After doing some hand signs, there was a transparent box around the room. He then got a serious look on his face. "Now tell me happened and how Shinjitsu is still alive?"

"Well we went outside to practice on our taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu. When it was time to use any ninjutsu not taught at the academy Sasuke did a Gōkakyū no Jutsu and I _may _have said that Itachi's was better than his. I guess he lost his focus and some of the fire went on the grass then the school." Naruto explained.

"Okay. Now how is Shinjitsu still alive?" The old man asked.

"I don't really know. All I know is that I heard a voice in my head. It was asking me if I wanted to save Mi and I answered that I would give anything to save him. It told me that it would give me power and that I would need to transfer that power to Mi." Naruto explained. The Hokage and the ANBU got more serious. After a few seconds, the Hokage sighed and put his hand on top of Naruto's shoulder. There was a sudden pulse and a small glow went over the two and Shinjitsu.

* * *

"Where are we?" Naruto asked as he looked around the place. It looked like a sewer, but there was a giant cage in front of him. He then turned to see his friend and the Hokage there as well. "Mi! Jiji!"

"Huh? Where are we?" Shinjitsu asked, looking around.

"**You are in Naruto's mindscape. Welcome.**" They all turned to see a pair of giant red, slit eyes looking at them. Shinjitsu hid behind Naruto, who was just staring.

"You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Hiruzen said in astonishment.

"**Good job. You know my title. Would you like a reward?**" The giant fox said with an eye roll.

"That voice...you're the one who talked to me and gave me the power to save Mi!" Naruto exclaimed. The other two just looked shocked at the blond.

"**That is also correct.**" He said back.

"Um...thank you...Kyuubi-sama..." Shinjitsu said, popping his head out from behind Naruto.

"Yeah! Thanks! If it wasn't for you then Mi wouldn't be alive!" Naruto said with a smile. Hiruzen was still on his shocked state at seeing these two kids thanking the mightiest of the bijuu.

"I have a question." He finally said, snapping out of his shock. "Why _did _you help Shinjitsu?"

"**Because I was bored.**" Was all the fox said. Naruto face-faulted and the other two just sweat-dropped.

"But what's with the number?" Naruto asked, pointing to the mark on Shinjitsu's hand.

**"That mark means that he is the first person you gave power too.**" The Kyubi explained. He then turned his gaze to Naruto. "**You can give the powers to anyone you see fit. Saying that, if I don't agree with the chosen person then they won't get the mark. Each bijuu can allow their containers to give people a mark depending on the number of tails they have. So I can allow you to give eight more marks to eight more people. ****Each person has a different power and we can take back the powers if we feel like."**

"Is there anything else that we need to know?" Hiruzen asked, looking at the smiling fox.

"**Just one more thing.**** Every person you mark will have a mental connection with you and I, Naruto.**" He said with a yawn.

"Really?" The fox nodded his head. "Cool!"

"Well I think we should get going. I'm pretty sure the ANBU are going crazy." Hiruzen said.

"**Don't worry. In the mindscape a day in here is like a few seconds out there. When you leave this place they will see it as a few nano-seconds of you just standing there.**" Kyubi said.

"That's awesome!" Naruto yelled. That's when they started to fade out. "I'll see you later then, Kyuubi!"

"**My name is Kurama, gaki.**" He said before they left and he fell asleep.

* * *

"Well that was something." Hiruzen said as the three went back to the outside world. "I never would have expected him to be like that."

"That's was so cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, Shinjitsu." The two looked at the old man. "When you can go back to the academy, I am going to be putting you two in the same class." He said, getting a nod from Shinjitsu and an excited yell from Naruto. "You two will have to train hard for the future."

"Don't worry, Jiji, we'll master these powers!" The Hokage smiled at this.

"Then I better find some good trainers to help you out." He said. "I'll see what I can do. Until then, you two get some sleep. We'll be taking our leave." With that, the three left. Naruto turned to Shinjitsu, smiled and jumped onto the bed.

"I'm really glad that you are alive." Naruto said.

"So am I. Let's get some rest. We have some hard training to do for the next few years."

**_END CHAPTER_**

**Number three for you guys. I hope you enjoyed. Nothing more to say, so, until next time, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Warning: **ooc

**Chapter 4: **Learning and a new friend

"Wake up."

'Huh?' Naruto thought.

"Wake up, now."

'Who the heck is that?' He thought as some light hit his eyes.

'WAKE UP!'

"Gyah!" The blond ended up falling to the ground and slowly opened his eyes to see Shinjitsu and Iruka standing there.

"Finally." Iruka said as Naruto got up and rubbed his head.

"Ow. My head hurts." He said.

"Sorry, aniki. You wouldn't wake up so I yelled through our minds." Shinjitsu said.

"It's fine. So why'd you have to wake me up so early?" He asked as he sat on the hospital bed with his friend next to him.

"Um...Aniki. It's past noon." Shinjitsu said as he and the older man sweat-dropped. "I didn't want to disturb your sleep and Iruka-san came in a few moments ago to see if you were here and to see how I was doing."

"Aw! Thanks for caring about me, Mi!" Naruto said, giving the other a hug.

"Ahem." They both turned to Iruka. "Well it seems that Shinjitsu is alright, so I wanted to know if you two wanted to head out to get some ramen." Naruto jumped at the chance while Shinjitsu just happily agreed.

* * *

"Um...Iruka-san...I don't think you thought this through properly..." Shinjitsu said as he and the teacher watched Naruto devour ramen bowl after ramen bowl.

"I did. I knew he would be like this." Iruka said with a sigh. He then turned to the younger one. "Shinjitsu." The other looked up. "Thank you."

"H-huh? Why are you thanking me?" He asked, fidgeting a little in his seat. Iruka just chuckled at this.

"Thank you for being Naruto's friend." Iruka said, giving a small smile.

"He's not my friend." Iruka's smile fell at this. "He's my aniki!" Shinjitsu said with a beaming smile. Iruka looked shocked for a moment then started laughing and patted the other's head.

"What's so funny?" They all jumped when they heard a voice from behind them. They heard the person chuckling and turned around to see Shisui standing there.

"Shisui-nii!"

"Shisui-san, hi." The younger two greeted. "So why are you here?" Shinjitsu asked.

"Well I had some free time and wanted to see how you two were. When I got to the hospital, I heard that you two left and that someone took you away. I came to find out where you two went." The Uchiha explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry we didn't say anything." Shinjitsu said. 'We caused Shisui-san trouble by not telling him that we left. I forgot to tell him.'

"It's not your fault! It's mine for being in a rush!" Naruto said, getting a confused look from the two older ones and a shocked one from the younger one.

"You-but-I thought..." He face palmed at forgetting the mental link. "We need to build a wall or something for privacy."

"Why? We don't ne-"

"All I've been hearing was 'ramen! Ramen! Can't wait to get another bowl!' It's kind of annoying." Shinjitsu said. Naruto agreed with his previous statement.

"Anyways...I'm sorry, Iruka-san, but would you mind if I took these two with me?" Shisui asked.

"It's fine. I need to get back to work anyways." The teacher said as he got up. He put some money not he counter and left. "See you guys later."

"Alright, you two ready to go?" Shisui asked.

"Sure. Where are we going?" Naruto asked as they walked out.

"I thought we could go get some kunai and shuriken to help you two train. Or at least you, Naruto." The Uchiha said as they started to walk.

"Ah, Uchiha-san." They turned around to see a girl at least a year or two younger than Shisui himself. She had a dog next to her, a boy on her other side, with a dog on his head, and some markings on her face. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hey, Naruto, Shin!" The boy exclaimed.

"Hey, Kiba, Akamaru!" Naruto greeted.

"Hello, Inuzuka-san, Akamaru." Shinjitsu said.

"Hey, come one now. You can just call me Kiba." The brunet said. "Oh yeah! This is my nee-chan, Hana!" Seeing who they were, the girl went wided eyed before smiling down at them.

"Hello you two. It's nice to meet two of my otouto's friends." She said as she bent down.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" The blond said.

"Hello. My name is Uso Shinjitsu. It is a plessure to meet you." The youngest said with a small bow.

"Well aren't you polite." Hana said as she stood up. "So where were you three headed?"

"We were going to a weapon shop to get these two some kunai and shuriken." Shisui said as he gusstered to the two. "And you?"

"Same thing for Kiba here." She said. "Why don't we all go together?"

"Sure. I don't see why not."

* * *

"Hello and welcome!" A guy said as the five humans and dogs entered the shop. "What can I do for you today?"

"We're just here to get some training kunai and shuriken." Hana said as she and Shisui walked up to the counter.

"Oh? And are they for those little ones over there?" The guy asked.

"Yeah." The guy looked at the kids and saw Naruto. He went wide eyed and the two teens narrowed their eyes. "Is something the matter, sir?"

"Is that the Kyuubi container?" The guy asked. The two took a moment then answered him.

"Yes, he is." Shisui said. The guy nodded and walked out from behind the counter, towards the kids. The other two were ready to do something.

"Oi, you kids!" The man said in a booming voice. The three jumped while the dogs looked ready to attack. Shinjitsu quickly hid behind Naruto as the man stood over them with his arms crossed. After a few seconds, the man got a big smile and started laughing. "You kids take a good look around and if you find something you like then you'll get a discount, just for you!" The man said as he continued to laugh with a booming voice. Everyone looked shocked at what he just said.

"Really!? Thanks ossan!" Kiba and Naruto exclaimed.

"Um...Thank you, sir." The man just laughed again and walked back to the counter. He got questioning looks from Hana and Shisui.

"I've seen how the kid is treated so I thought it would be a nice change for someone to be nice to him." The guy said.

"Thank you." Shisui said with a smile.

"Ah, think nothing of it! I can tell the kid's got a good heart!" The man said.

"Papa!" The man turned around and saw a little girl with two buns in her hair run up to him. He bent down and got her in his arms. He lifted her up and turned back to the other two.

"This is my little girl." The man said.

"Hi! My name is Tenten. It's nice to meet you." The little girl said.

"Well hello. My name is Inuzuka Hana. It's nice to meet you too." The other female said with a smile.

"Hello, Tenten. I'm Uchiha Shisui." The other teen said.

"My little girl knows loads of stuff about weapons!" The man said.

"Really now?"

"Yup! I know just as much as Papa." Tenten said. "But my dream is to be like the sannin, Tsunade-sama."

"Well I think if you try hard enough then you can surpass Tsunade-sama." Hana said.

"Really!? You really think so!?" Hana just gave a nod in return. "Right! I won't give up until I'm better than Tsunade-sama!"

"Hahaha! That's my girl! Don't give up on your dream!" The man said. "Now why don't you go help out our friends over there." He said, pointing to the group of kids and dogs looking at some weapons.

"Hai, Papa!" She said as he let her down and she ran off to the group.

"Now how about we get you those shuriken and kunai." The man said as he went to go get them. The other two just nodded and looked at what the kids were doing.

"Hi! My name is Tenten." The little girl said, walking up to the group. "If there's anything you have a question about then just tell me and I'll answer it."

"Okay, thanks. My name's Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meetcha!" The blond exclaimed with a smile.

"Yo, my name is Inuzuka Kiba!" The brunet said. "This is Akamaru." He pointed to the dog who have a bark.

"My name is Uso Shinjitsu...it's nice to meet you." The youngest one said, looking down.

"You're name contradicts itself." She said, getting a laugh from the two older boys and a sigh from the younger one.

"I get that a lot." He said.

"So have you guys found anything you like?" The little girl asked.

"Yeah! All of these!" Naruto exclaimed. He then turned to see Shinjitsu looking around with a blank stare that looked like he was spacing out. "Mi? Is something wrong?" What none of them saw was that small images were appearing on his eyes.

'**It seems it's begun. Hm. This will turn out to be interesting.**' Kurama thought to himself.

"Oi, Shin? You alright dude?" Kiba asked as he and Naruto shook the younger boy. After a few seconds Shinjitsu blinked his eyes a few times and looked at them.

"Huh? What? Why do you guys look worried?" He asked.

"Dude, you just froze for a second then looked around the store like you were trying to find an invisable something. It was kinda creepy." Kiba said. Shinjitsu just looked down and the brunet started to freak out as Tenten and Naruto sent him death glares. "B-b-but it's fine!"

"So what was that all about?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know. I was just kind of out of it, but..." This got confused looks from the others. "I don't know. My head just hurts a lot right now." He said as he rubbed his head.

"Guys, we're going to leave!" Shisui called out from the front counter. They all walked to the front and saw Hana and Shisui seal some of the weapons in a scroll. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah."

"Well we'll be going now. Thank you again for the discount, sir." Hana said as she bowed to Tenten's dad.

"No problem! And you guys can just call me Utsu!" The man said as he picked up Tenten.

"Bye guys! I hope we can see each other again, and I hope your head gets better, Shin." Tenten said with a wave.

"Bye, Tenten, Utsu-san." The little ones said as they all left the building.

"Well we should be heading back to the compound now. We'll see you guys later." Hana said.

"Bye Naruto. Bye Shin." Kiba said as they walked off.

"Now what do you two say we go do some training?" The Uchiha said.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed. The other just gave a nod.

* * *

"This is going to be so great!" Naruto exclaimed as the three walked to one of the training fields.

"You should calm down. You're attracting unwanted attention." Shisui said. Seeing that most of the people around them were glaring or giving them bad looks, Naruto quieted down. "Thank you."

"There you are! Where have you been!?" Some big lady came out of the crowd, walked towards Shin and pulled him by the ear. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oi, let go of Mi!" Naruto yelled out. The woman just glared at him.

"Shut up, demon. I'm not talking to you." She said. Shisui narrowed his eyes. "Hun! Get yer ass over here! I found him!" A fat man came out of the crowd now. He had a beer in one hand a cigarette in his mouth. "It's time for you to come home."

'These two seem familiar. Where have I seen them?' Shisui thought.

"Come on gaki!" The woman said as she started to pull Shinjitsu by the ear and away.

"Ow! U-um...Meiwakuna-sama...You kicked me out a year ago...Ow!" Shinjitsu said as he continued to get pulled by the ear.

'That's who they are!' Shisui thought. 'They're the ones who took in Shin then kicked him out because he was friends with Naruto.'

"Oi, let him go! You're hurting him!" Naruto exclaimed as he hit the woman's hand and took Shinjitsu away. He got Shinjitsu in a hug and kept his distance from the two.

"Why you little brat! I'll get you for that!" The woman exclaimed. That's when Shisui stepped in front of the two boys.

"Now why don't we just calm down. There's no need to add violence into this." He said.

"Oh great! Now that demon has an Uchiha in it's grasp!" The woman yelled out. The next thing she knew she was surrounded by all kinds of weapons that were pressed to her skin. She started to sweat and everyone froze.

"M...Mi...?" Shisui turned around to see Shinjitsu with a blank expression and his eyes looked dull.

"...Shin...?"

"I never want to hear you call him a demon or anything like that again. Do I make myself clear?" Shinjitsu said in an even tone.

"Y-y-yes-s-s..." The woman said as she was shaking. Shinjitsu looked at her for a moment before closing his eyes. He started to fall back, but was caught by Naruto, and all the weapons started to fade away.

'Was that...genjutsu?' Shisui thought as he looked at the weapons disappearing. 'Wait...Those weapons were from Utsu-san's shop...What's going on? How did Shin do that?'

"Mi! Mi!" Naruto shook the younger one and after a few shakes he opened his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. My head just hurts again is all." They both felt a hand go on their shoulders and saw that it was Shisui.

"We're gonna have to wait on the training." The next thing they knew, they were all in front of the Hokage's mansion.

"I think I'm gonna puke!" Naruto said as he ran to the nearest bush and puked. Shinjitsu looked a little better, but only by a little bit.

"Why did you have to use Shunshin, Shisui-san?" Shinjitsu asked as he calmed down.

"One, because I wanted to get here quickly, and two because you two need to get use to the speed of it if you want to learn it." Shisui said as Naruto walked back to them. "Come on. We need to go speak with the Sandaime." He started to walk off and the two younger ones just gave each other a look before following him.

* * *

"Man I'm too old for this shit." Hiruzen sighed as he rubbed his head. Two giant mountains of paperwork was on either side of his desk. He heard a knock on the door and was thankful for the distraction. "Come in." He saw that it was the three. "Hello, Shisui, Naruto, Shinjitsu."

"Hello, Hokage-sama." Shisui said with a bow.

"Hello, Hokage-oji-san." Shinjitsu said with a small bow of his own.

"Yo, Jiji. You ready to hand over that hat now?" Naruto asked casually, ending up with him getting a bonk to the head and Shinjitsu sighing while shaking his head. The Hokage just chuckled at the blond's antics.

"So what can I do for you three?" The old kage asked. Shisui went on to explain what happened. Hiruzen just sighed and raised his hand. The ANBU who were in the room left and the kage out up a barrier. "Are you three okay with me telling him?" The two kids nodded.

"Kurama says it's fine." Naruto said.

"Shisui, I'm about to tell you something that you mustn't tell anyone else unless one of us gives you permission." He went on to tell the Uchiha about what they had heard from Kurama.

"So...You two can use parts of the Kyuubi's power?" Shisui asked, looking at the two. They both nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? Does anyone else know about it?"

"No one else knows about it." Hiruzen said.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you, but...Kurama-san said not to say anything unless he agrees." Shinjitsu said as he and Naruto looked down. Shisui just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's always something with you two." He muttered. He then bent down to their level and put a hand on their shoulders. "I don't mind all of that happening, but you two worry me too much. Next time can you just tell me this stuff right away? It'll keep some years on my life." Shisui said with a smile. The other two looked at him and gave a small nod. He gave them a quick hug before straightening up. "Wait, so does that mean part of the Kyuubi's power is making illusions?" There was a faint glow coming from Naruto's stomach and the back of Shinjitsu's hand.

* * *

"Man. It feels weird when that happens." Naruto said as he stood up and rubbed his head. He looked up and saw a familiar cage. "Oi, why'd ya bring us back here!?" He yelled as Kurama came I to view.

"**Because I wanted to tell something else.**" The fox said with a sigh.

"So...This is the Kyuubi up close..." Shisui said as he got a better look.

"**You of all people should feel lucky I don't kill you, let alone be in here.**" Kurama said, giving a small glare to the Uchiha.

"Why would you want to kill Shisui-san? He never did anything to you!" Shinjitsu exclaimed.

"**Hm. I'll tell you on another day. It's nice to see you at least have the guts to stick up for him. That alone shows that I can trust him with this.**" He got confused looks. That's when they saw a small glow and saw that the kanji for two was on the back of Shisui's hand. "**I can tell that you and the other Uchiha are different from your clan. I've seen Naruto's memories and saw you two took care of him and the other kit.**" He said, motioning to Shinjitsu.

"I am honored by this, Kyuubi-san." Shisui said with a bow.

"**Hm. Well now Naruto has two people in his skulk. **(1)" The fox said, getting a confused look from Naruto.

"It's a group of foxes." Shinjitsu said.

"**One more thing before you all go.**" Kurama lifted his middle tail and some chakra came off of it and fell to the ground. It's started to solidify and took a shape. When it was done, they all saw that it was a small fox. It had gray colored fur with the tip of it's tail being white and it's eyes being black. "**This fox is a Mi's new familiar.**"

"Oi! I'm the only one you can call him Mi!" Naruto exclaimed. "Also...What's a familiar?" The others just face-palmed.

"I'll tell you later." Hiruzen said.

"Hello, my new master." The fox said, walking up to Shinjitsu and bowing a little. "I am the familiar of Eternal Illusions. My name is Genkaku."

"Hello. My name is Uso Shinjitsu. It's nice to meet you too." Shin said as he picked the fox up and smiled.

"Wait, if Mi gets a familiar, or whatever it's called, does that mean Shisui-nii gets one too?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes, but not at the moment**." This got confused looks. "**The reason Mi got a familiar is because I know what his power is. I don't know what the uchiha's power is so I can't give him the correct familiar.**" Kurama said, getting nods. "**Good. Now you guys leave cuz I need my sleep.**" They all started to glow and disappeared right after.

"You do realize that you have changed the future drastically by even speaking to Naruto." A voice said. The voice showed that it belonged to another small fox.

"**Hm. The future was drastically changed the minute that the Uchiha saved that child. It would have been manageable, but then Naruto met him and that proves that not everything is set in stone.**" Kurama said as he closed his eyes.

"That is true. To think that one child can change the future this much." The fox said as it laid next to Kurama.

"**It's not just him. All the people that Naruto has met has helped in changing the future.**" Kurama said. "**Now be quiet. I want some sleep.**"

* * *

"It's always something whenever we see him." Hiruzen sighed. He looked up and saw Shinjitsu and Naruto playing with Genkaku.

"Well it is good to know that there will be people to help them out." Shisui said as he looked at the mark on his hand.

"Shisui. I assume you will keep this a secret." Hiruzen said in a serious voice. The Uchiha nodded his head. "Good. Now that we have that cleared. You are all free to go." They nodded their heads and left. Hiruzen turned his chair to look out the window. 'Why do I feel that there has been a sudden change that will change this world...'

**_END CHAPTER_**

**1 - that's the right word, right?**

**Well there you go. Another question for you rare people who have read this far. Who do you think should be in Naruto's 'Skulk'? I already have three other slots filled with two being Itachi and Sasuke. The last will be a surprise. Just leave a comment or something. Until whenever, sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five. We get introduced to a new oc (not really) and something special. Now please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto

**Chapter 5: **New power

It's been two years since Naruto and the others have learned about Kurama and the powers he can give. After a while, they decided to tell Itachi. Shisui still had yet to find out what he could do. Now let's see what's going on, shall we?

"No."

"Come on~~!"

"I already said no."

"But-"

"No means no, aniki."

"I promise that it's just this once."

"You said that the last ten times."

"But I mean it this time."

"No you don't."

"But I promise-"

"If you keep asking I swear I'll put you in an illusion where ramen doesn't exist." Shinjitsu said as he petted Genkaku on the head. Him, Naruto and their friends were in one of the academy's classrooms, waiting for their sensei to come in.

"You wouldn't dare." The blond said, narrowing his eyes.

"Are you sure about that? Remember what he did to Kiba when he begged him for something like this?" Sasuke asked as he sat next to the blond. Kiba, Hinata and Shino sat in the seats behind them.

"Don't remind me of that." Kiba said with a shiver.

"But this is different! I'm not asking for something stupid like him! Plus I'm your aniki!" Naruto exclaimed, raising his hands in the air for effect. Shinjitsu just have him a blank look in return.

"You're right, if anything, your request is even more stupid than his, and that's saying something." The younger one said. "And even if you are my aniki, that would makes it worse."

"Troublesome. Just let him have it for five minutes or something." One of their newest friends said.

"Yeah. And could you use it on me too?" Their other friend said.

"See! Shikamaru and Choji agree with me!" The blond exclaimed.

"No. Shikamaru just wants you to shut up and Choji just wanted to see the illusion too." Sasuke said with the others nodding.

"As someone who is two years older than me, you should be a _little _more mature." They heard a snort and turned to Sasuke.

"Like this dobe can be mature in the slightest." He said with a smirk.

"Wha'd you say, teme!?" Naruto yelled back.

"Calm down, Naruto. And stop calling Sasuke names." Iruka said as he walked in with Mizuki.

"What!? But he started it!" The blond yelled. "Right guys!?" He looked at all his friends, but saw that Shinjitsu just turned away while whistling, Kiba looked like he was talking to Akamaru, Shikamaru just mumbled something, Choji ate some chips, Hinata giggled a little, but said nothing, and Shino was...well Shino. "Thanks guys. You're the best." He said with an eye roll.

"We know." They all said simultaneously. The blond got a tick mark on his forehead, but said nothing.

"Now let's start the class." Atomatically tuning the older male out, Naruto looked outside the window. He saw a guy who looked like he was eighteen with gray hair talking to someone.

'Heh. He kinda looks like an older version of Mi.' Naruto thought with a small smile.

"Naruto!" The blond was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a loud voice. He looked over and saw that Iruka looked ticked at him and everyone else was looking at him. "If you aren't going to pay attention then can you please leave the classroom?"

"Hehehe. Sorry, Iruka-sensei. I'll try to pay attention." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

'What were you looking at?' Shinjitsu asked through their mental link. Naruto looked at him, but the other just pointed to the front of the room.

'Nothing much. I saw some guy that looked like an older version of you. After that Iruka-sensei yelled at me.' Naruto answered back as he looked at the front.

'That's weird. Maybe we can go look for him after class.' Shinjitsu thought, getting an excited yes from the blond.

'Shouldn't you two be paying attention in class?' The two jumped when they heard a familiar voice in their heads. Their friends gave them weird looks, but they just waved them off.

'That wasn't nice, Shisui-san.' Shinjitsu said as he sighed.

'Yeah! What the heck was that for!? You scared the crap out of us!' Naruto exclaimed.

'Well you should have kept your conversation more private so I couldn't hear it.' The older one said. The two could just image his grinning face.

'So how did the mission go last night?' Shinjitsu asked.

'Oh yeah! I forgot you had a mission last night!' Naruto said.

'It went well. We drove the Kiri shinobi away and I doubt they will be coming back anytime soon.' The Uchiha said.

'You're so cool, Shisui-nii!' Naruto mentally exclaimed.

'Heh heh. Thanks. Now you two should pay attention when your sensei is teaching.' Shisui said.

'Fine.' Naruto said as he disconnected the link.

'We'll see you later, Shisui-san.' Shinjitsu thought.

'Shin, wait. I want to tell you something. You can't tell Naruto or anyone else. Got it?' Shisui said.

'Sure, what is it?"

* * *

"So that's what I need you guys to do." Shinjitsu said as he looked at his friends in the class.

"So troublesome. And why should we help you?" Shikamaru asked, not liking the idea of having to do something.

"Because of what the rewards are." The youngest one said.

"And those would be what?" Shino asked.

"I'll play shogi with Shika-san. I'll help find rare bugs for you, Shino-san. I'll buy some food for Cho-san. And whatever else you guys want." The younger one said.

"We were just kidding about that stuff, Mi." Naruto said.

"I wasn't!" Kiba yelled. "How come Naruto is the only one who gets to be called big brother! I'm the second, and youngest, son in my family! I want to called big brother!"

"Just shut up already. You're so annoying." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"I don't get what you're complaining about. He doesn't even call Itachi-nii or Shisui-nii big brother. He uses regular honorifics with them." Naruto said.

"Exactly! If I can get him to call me big brother before those two then that means he likes me more than them!" The brunet exclaimed.

'I still don't get why that matters.' They all thought.

"I thought he of all people would want to stay away from you two. After all, dogs and foxes aren't really that friendly towards each other." Genkaku said from Shinjitsu's lap. "If anything, I think that he has a crush on Mi-kun or something." He said with a shrug and closing his eyes. Both Kiba and Shinjitsu went red while the others laughed, smirked, or just looked they weren't effected by the comment. (Shino)

"He would need to get Naruto, nii-san and Shisui's permission before even thinking about having a crush on him." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Shut up, teme!" Kiba yelled.

"Oi, only I'm aloud to call him teme, dog breath!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Calm down, Naruto. And stop calling Kiba and Sasuke names. Kiba, stop calling Sasuke names." Iruka said, without even looking at them.

"But he-" They stopped when they saw the others already looking like they weren't a part of it. "You guys sure are the best friends ever." The two said.

"We know." They all answered back.

"Jackasses."

* * *

Later that day...

'It's about that time.' Shinjitsu said as he walked down the street. 'It's dangerous, but...I owe Shisui-san everything!'

"Oi, Mi! You ready?" Naruto asked with a grin. Shinjitsu looked at him and nodded.

'If I can help him in any way I can, I will. He's done more than enough for me.'

* * *

"What is it, Danzo-sama? It's almost time for the assembly to start." Shisui asked as he stood in front of the older man.

"I have heard that you plan to use something to strengthen your Kotoamatsukami so that you can succeed in your mission without any worries." Danzo said.

"...Hai. I plan to get help from a trustworthy person who's powers in illusions are just as great as a one made from a Sharingan." The Uchiha said.

"Even if you use this ability with your Visual Jutsu on Fugaku to get the clan to cooperate, what if the village doesn't change?" The old war hawk asked.

"Hokage-sama has promised to make it change."

"Even if Sandaime is satisfied, the distrust among the Leaf will not go away." Hearing this, Shisui started to speak, but was cut off. "Besides, someone who's always suspicious like me will never change. What will you do then? When the time comes, will you use your Kotoamatsukami on me too?" He dropped his cane and lunged at the younger one. "Your Sharingan...shall be in my safekeeping!"

"Forgive me." Shisui caught his arm and after a few seconds Danzo's body went limb. "It's only genjutsu...You'll snap out of it shortly." He started to walk away, but was shocked when he saw Danzo in front of him with his fist hitting his gut. The elder then hit him three other times then grabbed him by the hair and tossing him into the air. As Shisui was falling, Danzo stuck his arm out and took out his right eye. He quickly jumped back and held his, now bleeding, eye socket as Danzo started to undo the bandage around his head. Shisui gasped as he saw a familiar red eye. "Sharingan?"

"I'm going to take it to replace this eye." Danzo went a little wide eyed as he saw Shisui looking like something was coming off of him. He looked shocked when he saw that were Shisui once was now had Shinjitsu in the same position. He then looked at the eye in his hand and saw that it turned from being a red Sharingan to a regular eye. "You are..."

'My illusion wore off! I need to get away before he kills me!' Shinjitsu tried to get up, but felt something hit the back of his neck. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Shin!" Danzo turned around from behind the unconscious boy. He looked and saw the real Shisui standing there with wide eyes. The next thing he knew, he was trapped by ROOT ANBU pinning him to the ground.

"This child seems to hold a special power." The old man said as he walked in front of the unconscious boy. "I think I'll make it my own."

"Stay way from him!" Shisui yelled as the ANBU held him down.

"To be able to put me in a genjutsu, even for a moment, is quit impressive. This child will benefit me greatly." Danzo said as he lifted Shinjitsu's head with his cane. "I have actually wanted to get him from the day I heard about a special power he holds."

"Get away from him! You won't make him into one of your puppets!" The Uchiha yelled, trying to get free.

"I should put a curse seal on him before he wake up. That way he will not try to fight back." Danzo said as he started to do any seals.

"Stop! He has nothing to do with this! He is just a child!" Shisui yelled, his Sharingan spinning. Danzo was done with his jutsu hand seals and started to put his hand near Shinjitsu's head while Shisui struggled to get free. None of them noticed that the back of his right hand started to glow. "STOP!" Just as Danzo was about to put his hand on Shinjitsu, he stopped and the ANBU stopped moving as well. "Huh?" He looked around and saw that none of them were moving. "...Let go of me..." He was shocked when they did as commanded. Remembering that Shinjitsu was still bleeding on the floor, he quickly ran to him and picked him up. "If five minutes you are all free, but none of you will chase after us." He said before using Shunshin to leave.

* * *

"Shisui-nii! Mi!" The Uchiha looked from his seat next to a hospital bed.

"Naruto, keep your voice down." Itachi said, walking behind him.

"Hey you two. Shouldn't you be asleep? It's past your bedtime, Naruto." Shisui said in a quiet voice.

'**Looks like he's got his new power.**' Kurama thought to himself. '**And I can guess what he got.**'

"What happened?" Itachi asked as he, Naruto and Genkaku got closer. When they got to the bed, they saw Shinjitsu laying there with bandages around his body and around his eye.

"It's my fault...If I was fast enough...or strong enough...this wouldn't have happened..." Shisui said, looking down at Shinjitsu.

"You're wrong." Itachi said as Naruto went to the other side of the bed and Genkaku jumped onto the bed and nudged his master's hand with his head. "You must have been overwhelmed. Knowing you, you probably tried to get Shin out of it quickly, but got caught. Am I wrong?" The younger Uchiha said.

"No. You're dead on."

"Then stop blaming yourself." He then saw Naruto looking down. "Naruto?"

"He knew..." The blond said. This got confused looks. "Mi knew that something bad was going to happen so he asked us to stall Shisui-nii until he could stop whatever it was."

"That's why all your friends kept wanting to talk to me?" Shisui asked with wide eyes. Naruto just continued to look down and nodded his head.

"I-I'm sorry...If I didn't help then Mi wouldn't be in the hospital again..." Naruto said as tears started to gather. "I knew that he felt something bad was going to happen, but I was too excited to help that I didn't think about it."

"Stop it, Naruto. It wasn't your fault either." Itachi said as calmly as ever.

"**It's time for you guys to get your asses in here.**"

* * *

"What now!?" Naruto yelled as he, Shisui and Itachi were in front of a familiar cage.

"**I wanted to give the Uchiha his familiar and tell you guys something else**." Kurama said as bored looking as ever. He lifted the tail right from the middle and, like before, an oozing substance came off of it until it formed another fox. This one had all black fur and red eyes.

"...Hello...new master..." The fox said with a bow. "...My name is Ryōyū...I am the familiar of Absolute Possession..."

"**Apparently, the power that the Uchiha got wasn't a seperate power, but more like an upgrated version of his Sharingan's abilities. That's how he was able to stop that old man and the ANBU.**" Kurama stated.

"How do you know about that?" Shisui asked.

"**Genkaku showed me everything that happened.**" The fox said, getting a nod. "**Now there are two more things I want to say. The first being, your upgrated ability is very strong and more wide spread than before, but you have to becarful when you use it, how you use it and who you are using it on. If you use it on a person or people too many times then the effect will get...difficult to handle.**"

"And what is the second thing?" Itachi asked.

"**Oh, right. Well Mi is in fine condition since I helped him heal a little through Genkaku, but I can't do anything about his eye.**" They all looked relieved at hearing this, but also a little sad. "**But there is a way to help him out.**" This got their attentions. "**I have a special power that can definetly help him, but you would need to find the right person for it.**"

"Well can't it be Itachi?" Shisui asked.

"**No. The powers are determined depending on certain things, and seeing how that Uchiha is, I can tell that he's not the one who could use this power. You would need to find someone who is right.**" He then let out a sigh. "**Honestly, I don't even know who that person is or what they should be like. Now I think you should all go. I want some sleep.**" He finished as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"It's nice to know that he's okay. Now all we need to do is find this person and wait until he gets the power from the Kyuubi." Shisui said as Ryōyū went and sat in his lap.

"Well I'll be gone soon." Itachi said, getting confused looks. "I am only a Bunshin. The real me is on a mission right now." This got nods and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So where do you think this pers-" Naruto was cut off as the door slammed open to show a gray haired man.

"Where is my otouto?!"

**_END CHAPTER_**

***sigh* There you have it. The next chapter that hardly anyone is going to see. For those of you who _do _bother to read this...fic, don't forget to fav, follow and leave a review (nothing mean please). Well...I'll see ya next time. Sayonara.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is another chapter. Hope you few people enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:...**

**Chapter 6: **Caring for someone

"Um...Who are you?" Shisui asked as the the man barged into the room. The man just ignored him and ran towards the sleeping boy.

"Oi! He asked you a question!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood in front of the bed.

"Oh. Hello there, little boy. Could you please move out of the way so I can see my otouto." They were all shocked to see how his attitude had changed. Taking the silence as a yes, the man walked around Naruto and got to the bed.

"Oi, don't touch him." Shisui said. The man looked back and went wide eyed when he saw the Uchiha. He quickly spun around and got into a fighting stance.

"You're the bastard who took him away from me!" The man said, looking ready to attack. "Oi, kid. Get behind me! This guy is dangerous."

"W-wait..." Before Shisui could say any more, the man ran forward. He was stopped when pieces of wood came up from the ground and trapped him in a box. 'An illusion?' He and Naruto turned to the bed to see Genkaku with his paw up in the air.

'I made the illusion. He won't be able to get out of it.' The fox said through their mental link.

"Now who are you and what do you mean I took him from you?" Shisui asked. The man just sat down, crossed his arms and looked away with a huff. Sighing, the Uchiha looked at Naruto with a tired look. 'Can you give it a try?' The blond just shrugged and got closer to the man.

"Excuse me, but who are you and what do you mean Shisui-nii took him from you?" The man quickly turned around and looked at Naruto with a small smile.

"My name is Uso Shōjikina. And what I mean is that this Uchiha bastard stormed into our house and took my otouto while I was gone!" The man said. They all went wide eyed at this.

"What are you talking about?" The man didn't look his way. Letting out a sigh of frustration, he looked at Naruto who asked the same question.

"Well this is what happened. I went out on a simple mission to deliver some goods and when I came back I saw my whole village burned to the ground. I rushed to my house and saw that our door was broken and all our stuff was destroyed. I went inside to look for any of my family and found my tou-chan dead. I heard some noise and saw my kaa-san on the ground. She died soon after." They all looked at him in shock.

"...But what does that have to do with my master...?" Ryōyū asked.

"Before he died, my kaa-san had told me that Shunshin no Shisui of Konoha had taken my brother." Shōjikina said as he glared at Shisui.

"Shisui-nii...Is that true?" Naruto asked with shock etched onto his face. Shisui let out a tired sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes and no. True, I did take Shin from that village, but when I got there it was already burned down." Shisui said as he started to explain.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"What happened here?" Shisui questioned as he walked through a village of nothing but burning houses or burned down houses. "I doubt there is anyone still alive here." That's when he stopped at the sound of crying. He quickly followed the sound to a house with the door busted down and most of the stuff destroyed. He walked inside and saw the corpse of a man on the ground._

_"Sh sh. It's okay." Hearing a voice, he quickly ran to a room._

_"Is someone here!?" He ran into the room and saw a woman being crushed under rubble and a baby crying on the ground._

_"Who are you?" The woman asked._

_"I am Uchiha Shisui. I am from Konoha. We had heard that your village needed help so they sent me here. I'm sorry I couldn't make it." Shisui said as he went to get the rubble off of the woman._

_"No. It's okay. I'm going to die soon anyways. I have one request of you, Uchiha Shisui." The woman said before letting out a string of coughs. "I want you to take my child here and take him to your village. I want him to get a good home. He has a brother, but I don't know if he is still alive or not." Shisui walked towards the child and picked him up. He brought the child to the woman. "This nice man is going to take you to get a good home. I want you to be good for him. I won't see you again, but just know that your tou-chan and I will always watch over you. And if you happen to see your brother, I wanted you to give him a big hug and let him be as fussy as he wants over you." The baby opened his eyes and Shisui saw that they were scarlet._

_"Ma...ma...?" The two went wide eyed. The woman started to get tears in her eyes._

_"Yes. Mama is here. I am so sorry..." The woman said as she started to cry. She then looked up at Shisui. "Shisui-san...can I trust you with my child?" Shisui had his head down and his hair shadowing his eyes._

_"Ma'am...I swear to you that I won't let anything bad happen to your son." He said as some tears got into his eyes. He blinked them away and looked at the woman._

_"Arigato."_

**_*Flashback End*_**

"And that's what happened." The two other males looked shocked at this. "I was told to take Shin with me. I swore that I would take care of him."

"You haven't done a good job at it!" Shōjikina yelled as he stood up with some tears in his eyes. "I've seen his medical records and saw that this isn't the first time he is in the hospital and is badly wounded! How the hell is that taking care of him!?"

"Oi! Don't blame Shisui-nii for those!" Naruto yelled as he stood in front of Shisui with his arms out. "The first time it was my fault that he was in here! The second time was because Mi wanted to protect Shisui-nii so he doesn't get hurt! Shisui-nii has taken great care of both of us!" Naruto had some tears running down his face and he quickly wiped them away.

"Then what was the other time for!? Who's fault was that!?" Shōjikina yelled, shocking Naruto.

"A third time...?" He shook his head and looked back up. "If you want to hurt Shisui-nii then you have to go through me!"

"Naruto..." Genkaku put his paw down and the illusion wore off. Shōjikina glared at Shisui. He started walking over to the two. Shisui was ready to move Naruto and defend them.

"You...You think I would believe someone like you...?" Just as he was about to attack the Uchiha, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and they were all shocked.

"Mi!?"

"Stop it...If you really are my nii-san then stop it...please..." Shinjitsu pleaded as his grip tightened around the older one's waist. Shōjikina looked down at his brother with shock before turning to the other two.

"Fine. But only 'cause I don't want to hurt that kid." The older sibling said as he bent down and hugged Shinjitsu. That's when they noticed that the back of his left wrist started to glow. They all stared at it until the glowing stopped and they saw the kanji for three there. "The heck is this?"

"No way...He's number three? I thought it would have been Itachi." Shisui said in astonishment with the two younger boys nodding their heads.

"What? What's with this?" Shōjikina asked as he looked between them.

"I'll explain later." Shinjitsu said with a tired sigh.

"You should get some more rest. You may have healed, but you are probably still tired from everything that has happened." Shisui said as he walked closer, but was stopped when there was a hand in front of his face. He looked and saw that it belonged to Shōjikina. "What now?"

"It has just occurred to me that you have a look that is beyond a friendly one when you see my otouto. (1) So I must say that you do not have my blessing. You can leave now." Shōjikina said as he guided Shinjitsu to the bed. Shisui stood there with a massive blush on his face while Genkaku was laughing, Ryōyū sighed and Naruto looked confused.

"Blessing? For what?" The blond asked.

"If you count Kiba-kun, then that's two people after Mi-kun!" Genkaku yelled as he continued laughing. This quickly got the older sibling's attention.

"Who is Kiba?" He asked with a dark aura around him.

"He's one of our classmates and friend." Naruto said. Shōjikina got a thoughtful expression.

"I'll have to meet him first to determine whether he is good enough or not." Hearing this, Genkaku laughed harder.

"Shin isn't your sister or something!" Shisui exclaimed, red still on his face.

"That doesn't mean anything. I still need to protect him from all those weirdos and pervs out there...like you." He said, pointing to the shocked Uchiha. "We never established what kind of relationship you have with my otouto. How do I know you're not some stalker who had the guts to take it a step further?" By this time, Naruto has crawled into the bed with Shinjitsu and the two started to go to sleep with Genkaku laying by their feet. Ryōyū was just watching as his master was being accused of different stuff.

'...Now that I think about it...My master does seem to have a strong connection with Shinjitsu-dono... One beyond admiration...' The familiar thought as he sat down on the bed and watched the two men argue.

* * *

"So you are telling me that you want to be a shinobi here?" Hiruzen asked as he looked at the two in front of him.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I want to make sure that my otouto is safe and sound." Shōjikina said. The old kage let out a sigh and pulled out some papers from his desk.

"It'll be more paperwork, but it's fine." He said as he handed the younger one the papers. He then turned to the Uchiha. "It seems that you got your familiar. So when did it happen?"

"I would like to discuss that in private." Shisui said as Hiruzen nodded. He lifted his hand to signal the ANBU to leave and out up a soundproof barrier.

"Now tell me."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked as he and Shinjitsu sat in their seat.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to miss something. I'll be fine." The younger one said as he petted his familiar.

"I know, but you got your eye taken out yesterday, you should still be in the hospital. Doesn't it hurt like crazy?" The blond asked, worry etched onto his face.

"No. Kurama-san was able to heal all the other stuff and Gen-kun put me in an illusion so I don't feel the pain." Shinjitsu said with a smile. Naruto didn't look too convinced.

"Shin! What the hell happened!? Are you okay!?" Kiba yelled as he ran to the two. Sasuke and Hinata right behind him.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Kiba...nii." They all stared at him in shock.

"Yeah. You're not okay. Come on. We'll take you to the hospital." Sasuke said as he grabbed the younger one's hand.

"No, I'm fine, really. I said that I would call him that if he helped out so I just wanted to keep my word." Shinjitsu said, getting unsure looks.

"If you say so..." They said back.

* * *

"I am only here to pick up my otouto."

"How do I know that? How can I be sure that you're not some perv?"

"Oh kami, he's at it again." Shinjitsu said as they saw Shōjikina glaring at a stoic Itachi.

"Who's he?" Sasuke asked as the three walked over to the two.

"He's...my nii-san..." Shinjitsu muttered.

"Otouto-chan! Naru-chan! Over here!" The two got red from embarrassment as they reached him. "Who is this? A friend?" He asked with a sweet voice as he looked down at Sasuke.

"He's my otouto, Sasuke." Itachi said as the younger Uchiha gave his greeting.

"Tsk. I didn't ask you." Shōjikina muttered as they started to walk. "I feel so sorry for you, Sasuke-chan. You have to be related to this emo jerk and that perv." He said with disgust in his voice and on his face.

"Who?"

"Itachi-san is the emo jerk and Shisui-san is the perv." Shinjitsu said with a sweat-drop. "Oh yeah, how'd the meeting go?"

"You tell me?" The older sibling said as he pointed to the headband, slightly tilted, on his forehead.

"That's great!"

"Yup! Now I can keep you two safe from that pervert." He said with a grimace. The younger ones sweat-dropped at hearing this.

"Oh yeah, did Shisui-san and Hokage-ji-san explain everything to you?" Shinjitsu asked, looking up at his brother.

"Oh...Yeah. I didn't really get it, but after awhile I did." He said with a smile, making them all sweat-drop.

'There is something else, isn't there?' Genkaku asked mentally. Shōjikina's look turned into a serious one.

'Yeah, but I would prefer not to say it here.' He answered back.

* * *

"But what about aniki and the others!?" That was what had woken Naruto up in the middle of the night.

"You can't tell them. This is for us to get stronger so we can get back at the people who burned down our home and protect the ones we care about." Getting out of bed, Naruto walked out of his and Shinjitsu's room and walked to the living room, but hid in the hallway.

"No! This is so _you _can get revenge!" Shinjitsu yelled. Shōjikina sighed and bent down to his brother's height.

"Okay. It is partially for that reason, but Hokage-sama also agreed to this. Also..." The older one got an unsure look on his face. "...Shisui was the one to suggest this in the first place..." Both Naruto and Shinjitsu's eyes went wide.

"Don't use Shisui-san as an excuse!" Shinjitsu exclaimed. "He has nothing to do with this!"

"Shinjitsu, calm down. You'll wake up Naruto." Shōjikina said as he shushed his brother.

"Don't change the subject. There's no way Shisui-san would suggest that. He would rather have he train here with him and aniki and everyone else. There's no way her wo-"

"How do you feel about him?" Shinjitsu stopped talking and stared at his brother. "If he is just a friend, or even like a brother, then why are you so against the idea of his saying this?" Shinjitsu just looked down, making Shōjikina sigh. "Look, I know it seems like he wouldn't say it, but it's true. He wants you to get stronger and he knows that at the moment you can't get much stronger while you're still in the village. It'll only be for a few years and we'll come back so you can become a genin with your friends. It's just that with how things are right now, you'll get more distracted if you are around your friends and are getting hurt multiple times here."

"You want to take Mi away...?" The two brothers went wide eyed and turned their heads to see Naruto standing there with a shocked expression.

"Naruto-chan...how much did you hear?" Shōjikina asked as he walked towards the blond. The younger just took a step back.

"You want to take my best friend away from the village..." Naruto said with wide eyes. "I thought you wanted him to have a good life!"

"Naruto, you don't understand."

"Yes I do! You want to take away my brother!" Naruto yelled.

"He's _my _brother!" The older one said with a harsh tone.

"Then where the hell were you this whole time!? I've been there for him just as long as Shisui-nii and you were never there! You were never a part of his life until recently! _I _am his aniki! Not you!" Naruto yelled, not noticing the front door close. "You probably don't even care about hi-" He was stopped when the older of the two slapped him across the face.

"You think I didn't want to be there for him! I didn't even know if he was still alive or not! I've lived this whole time just to make sure if he was okay and still alive! You have no right to say I do to care about him!" He then noticed that they were missing someone. "Where is Shinjitsu!?"

* * *

"I'll ask him myself. There's no way he would say that I should leave...right?" Shinjitsu muttered as he ran through the empty streets and towards the Uchiha compound.

"Are you sure you should do this?" Genkaku asked worriedly atop his master's head.

"I have to be sure."

**_END CHAPTER_**

1 - The look is a sibling one...for now...

**So there you guys go. The next chapter. Now let me say that I will, for sure, be turning this fic into a yaoi one so for all of you who don't like it then you can un-fav, un-follow or whatever if you want and for those of you who will still read then I hope you enjoy.**

**Now onto something different. If I didn't make it obvious (which I don't think I did), I already have a pairing in mind for Mi. I just want to know what pairings you want to see for Mi and Naruto. Now I'll see ya guys later. Sayonara!**


End file.
